


“You feeling better, baby?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine being taken and beaten up by the Mayans. Jax finds out and finds you.
Relationships: Jax Teller/Reader
Kudos: 47





	“You feeling better, baby?”

“Ok Ashley, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

You waved at the new intern and grabbed your purse, heading toward the exit. You stood at the curb and searched through your purse for your keys, a black van pulling up as you walked out. You finally found them and looked up, the van at the stop sign now. You motioned for them to go first and they did, stopping right in front of you. The door swung open and two men dressed in all black hopped out, grabbing you by the arms and waist, dragging you into the van with them. You kicked and screamed, using your nails to scratch and dig into their arms but they were too strong. They held you tight and slammed you to the floor of the van, a third man sliding the door shut. You kept struggling against them but stopped as a fist collided with the side of your face, your body going limp. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Just calm down Jackie.”

“Where the fuck is she? I don’t know what to do! She never stays out late without calling! Maybe-”

“Jackson!”

Jax stopped as Chibs grabbed his shoulders roughly, forcing Jax to look at him.

“We don’t know Jackie. She might have a reason, just calm down, my boy. Think straight.”

Jax took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Tiggy is over at her job asking questions alright? We’ll figure it out and find her.” 

  
Jax nodded and paced around the clubhouse, his hands shaking. Suddenly, Juice’s phone started ringing.

“It’s Tig.”

Jax rushed over to Juice as he answered it and put it on speaker.

“Yeah?”

“Someone said they saw her out front when it was time for her to leave. Some guys drove up in a van and took her.”

“Did anyone see what they looked like?”

“All they said was that they were wearing black and looked Hispanic.”

Jax could hear his blood pounding in his ears and his hands clenched at his sides.

“Fucking Mayans.” 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Now call your Old Man and tell him where he can find you. Make sure you deliver our message too.”

You nodded weakly and sniffled, the blood coming from your nose choking you. He handed you your phone back and you shakily grabbed it from him, opening it and trying to navigate through it. The Mayan took pity on you and took the phone back, finding Jax’s number and dialing it for you before handing it back. He then turned around, he and his brothers leaving the alley. You closed your eyes and felt tears come to them as you heard Jax’s voice come over the phone.

“Babe?! Are you ok?”

“Jax. Jax, I need you baby. I’m in an alley in Oakland.”

Jax was quiet as he listened to you, his throat clenching up as he heard the pain and despair in your voice.

“We’re coming baby. We’ll find you. Did they hurt you?”

“Yeah. I’m bruised like a fuckin peach.”

You laughed softly trying to lighten the mood but Jax didn’t find it funny at all.

“Can you walk?”

“Yeah, I’ll go out to the street.”

“Ok baby. Just listen for the bikes.” 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
You sighed happily as you laid your head down on the pillow. The boys had found you and picked you up, taking you back to the clubhouse. Chibs had patched you up there and told you to rest while they started planning what their next step was going to be. Jax had stayed with you in his dorm, giving you a bath and washing your hair, getting out all of the dried blood. He’d even brushed it out and dried it for, helping you into your clothes. He’d treated you like a baby and you’d loved every second of it. Now you were laying in his bed, snuggling up in his comforter. He came and laid next to you, running his fingers through your hair. 

  
“You feeling better, baby?”

“Mhmm. Much. If I had known you would pamper me like this, I would’ve asked them to take me a long time ago.”

Jax pursed his lips and looked at you sternly.

“I’m not liking these shitty jokes.”

You laughed but winced at the pain in your ribs.

“Sorry I’ll stop.”

You smiled lightly and pushed at his chest.

“Go. The club needs you. I’m gonna take a nap.”

He nodded and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to your lips before getting up.

“I’ll be back later.”

“I love you.”

He smiled and leaned back down, kissing you again.

“I love you too. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
